


A Much Needed Intervention

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Wolffepack Against Child Abuse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Author has no idea how the CPS really works but she's trying, Bikers, Child Adoption, Fist Fights, Gen, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Other, Parental CC-3636 | Wolffe, Parental Plo Koon, Pong Krell Being an Asshole, Pong Krell gets arrested, Protective 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Protective Plo Koon, Shaak Ti and Plo Koon being bros, and he's also an asshole because we hate him here, author also has no idea how adoption works, mentioned Feral Opress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Krell is confronted and Wolffe reminisces on his and his dad’s meeting.And it turns out that he's more like Plo than he thought.
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Katooni (Star Wars), 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Plo Koon, CC-3636 | Wolffe & Kit Fisto, Katooni & Plo Koon, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon, Pong Krell & Katooni, Shaak Ti & Plo Koon
Series: Wolffepack Against Child Abuse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183304
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	A Much Needed Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> I totally got the idea for Katooni being part of the pack from YoungestThunderbird's Arcadia series, it's good, go read it!

The weather was nice that day, it was a wonderful day in the capital city of Coruscant, and Pong Krell was a horrible, horrible man.

But that wasn’t anything new. Everyone who had been part of the 'Pack for more than two days knew that.

Wolffe knew that and as he leaned against his bike, watching the fight in front of him, he knew it. As the sirens of the Coruscant Police Department sounded and the cars pulled up behind the wall of gray, black, and white bikes, he knew.

He only nodded slightly to Commander Cin Drallig as he and a handful of other officers pulled up to the house. Already, the ‘Pack had blocked off the exits off of the property with their bikes and bodies, and they stood like a wall in front of little Katooni with the Rancor Boys and Shaak Ti. 

But none of them moved. Not when the muscular and overbearing figure of Pong Krell slammed the door open and stalked out. Not when he came toe to toe with Plo, snarling, and not when Plo ducked away from what would have been a painful and probably neck-cracking slap.

Face-offs between the abuser and those trying to help the child weren’t _rare_ (Wolffe knew, he had seen the bruises Colt wore with pride from protecting Shaak Ti from hits, and he had seen the blood that dotted Plo's clothes when it was his turn to do the laundry), but usually, they were quelled once Plo got involved and threatened police action, and so on. But Krell had decided— when the ‘Pack rolled up and Katooni ran from the house and into Boost’s arms— that he wasn’t going to back down.

And, well, Wolffe knew their dad. Their _Buir_. He wasn’t going to back down either.

When Wolffe first met Plo Koon, he had been thirteen years old, living on the streets with an injured and infected eye.

He had two younger, twin brothers who were sick and dying and he had needed the money. When he had seen the man park his bike outside Dex’s, he had waited. When he saw him walk out with a pretty, dark-skinned lady, he had struck. He had been flat on his back in seconds, the man knocking the knife from his hand and the woman stepping out of the way.

Wolffe thought that it was it, that it was all over for him. But it wasn’t. The man had taken one look at him before calling the hospital.

Wolffe’s eye had to be removed, but that was fine. A glass eye made him look normal at least. The pretty woman had found his brothers and brought them in for treatment too, and that was that.

Costs were covered, there was an angry debate in hushed tones that went back and forth between the man and some officials, papers were signed, and then Wolffe found himself with a last name.

Plo Koon was the man’s name, and he had adopted him and his brothers within the week he had brought them to the hospital. The woman was Shaak Ti and she was _not,_ in fact, the man’s partner like Wolffe had initially thought.

(No, he learned that Plo leaned towards the masculine presentation, and was quite fine without a partner. Wolffe later learned that the last part was bullshit because that surfer made him really happy now and maybe it was weird that Kit was just ten years older than he was, but Wolffe didn’t care. There was nothing normal about him and his family anyways.)

Still, Wolffe’s lips quirked upwards as he saw Plo duck under one of Krell’s angered swipes, even half-blind his _Buir_ was impressive.

Half-blind because Plo's glasses had been knocked off of his face and crushed in the scuffle already, which had made them all bristle at first— An injury as a child had left Plo’s eyes very sensitive to light— but Plo was quick, kept one eye closed, and knew his way around a fight.

“Here to get involved or here to watch the fight?” he heard Colt ask Cin and the police Commander snorted, arms crossed. 

“Whichever we need to do,” he said as his officers joined them all. Bene McCallum, a trainee, Wolffe remembered, had her face screwed up in concentration as she watched while senior officer Serra Keto tilted her head, analyzing every move. 

Krell made another move to hit Plo, but he skirted to the side.

Plo would not strike unless he needed to, careful to keep his end of the fight to evading. Not because he couldn’t hit back, Wolffe knew better than that, it was because when he truly fought it was to… well, incapacitating would be good at this moment, but it always ended up with someone pretty injured. And Plo tried not to injure others in the upper and mid-levels of society.

Wolffe knew how devastating Plo could get when he put his strength behind his hits, _if_ he decided to go that route. He had gone with Plo and Shaak down to some of the crazy underground fight rings the first year after he had been adopted because _Plo felt like moving around_. Thank god he had though, one of the ‘prizes’ for winning the rounds had been Jag. Who had been twelve at that time and scared and Wolffe protected his new little brother viciously.

Wildfire had been the next from another kickboxing ring, also twelve, hair ratty and Wolffe had snuck out with Plo's wallet and bought the best brush he could find from the corner store— much to Plo's amusement when he snuck back in that night. Plo taught him how to take care of long hair after that, and Wolffe found himself dealing with Plo's other child, Lissarkh as well, the girl teaching him how to braid.

After Wildfire came Warthog and Comet, both ten, and after that fight, Wolffe learned that not only did Plo seem to enjoy fighting in these barely legal rings, but he was doing it to get as many children free as possible. If he happened to lose, well, that's why Shaak Ti, and whoever else was brought along, were there— and Shaak Ti was quite scary in her own right.

(Wolffe had been startled to see the _head of police_ with them once, tagging in after Plo broke his arm after winning six consecutive mixed martial arts matches in a row. Mace Windu was also scary in his own right. And _very_ fast.)

But he digresses. What mattered was on the surface levels of society, Plo would never strike with that same intent he had down in the rings.

Krell was growling now, and Plo was bouncing on his feet.

He saw Warthog with his phone out and rolled his eyes.

His brothers kept sending videos of Plo just _doing things_ to Kit— and normally, Boost and Sinker would be doing the same, but they had Katooni at the moment. Something that Krell seemed to notice.

Wolffe wouldn’t pretend to understand why people who clearly hated children would always fight to keep them. But what he did know was that the ‘Pack wasn’t going to let him hurt the kid again. 

Krell lunged for Boost and Sinker, who instantly shoved Katooni farther back towards Wildfire and Nex with one hand each, the other arm going up to guard against the punch that was aimed for them. Both he and Warthog moved to support the twins, but the hit never reached them as Cin finally moved into action, nightsticks slamming into the muscular man’s wrists and forcing him down. At the same time, Plo kicked Krell’s legs out from under him, sending the man crashing to the ground.

“Coruscant PD,” Cin said flatly. “You’re under arrest, set to be detained for resisting.”

Krell snarled. “Resisting what?” he snapped, “A group of dirty bikers from taking my brat?”

Plo snorted, picking up the pieces of his glasses. “Oh, you don’t remember, Mister Krell?” he asked, voice dripping with acid, and without realizing it, Wolffe’s lips curled into a sneer. His brothers seemed to have the same reaction, sneers and grins with way too many teeth all on their faces as Keto and McCallum flicked their own nightsticks to their full length, standing next to Cin. He saw Shaak shift her footing from the corner of his eye as Colt’s hand moved to his taser on his belt. If Krell continued to resist now, he'd be in for it.

The Wolfpack was fine with letting Plo handle the initial fight, but the moment Krell went after Katooni, Boost, and Sinker? No way.

“The Wolfpack gets employed by Coruscant’s Police Department and Child Protection Services from time to time,” Plo continued, pocketing the shards of plastic and bent wire as he adjusted his bandana around his face again. His silvery-gray eyes were stormy as he stepped over to Cin’s side. “It would be best if you didn’t continue to resist arrest.”

Krell growled, but eventually submit to Cin and his officers. Wolffe stepped over to his _Buir_ as soon as Krell was out of the way, digging into his jacket and pulling out a spare glasses case, and handing it over.

“Thank you, son,” he heard Plo murmur, opening it and slipping the replacement sunglasses onto his face before Shaak Ti and Colt joined them. 

“Thank you for handling this until Cin arrived, Plo,” Shaak sighed as Colt joined Nex and Wildfire, crouching down to talk to Katooni, who was quite shaken still. Plo simply hummed. 

“I would have done this even if CPS didn’t catch on,” he admitted. “Only difference is that I don’t have to file paperwork for unprompted and aggressive assault with Mace.”

That made the dark-skinned woman laugh a bit as she shook her head. “It’s almost as if you’ve done it before,” she tased and Wolffe grinned a bit as he saw his _Buir_ give his closest living friend a look that would’ve translated into a wicked smirk had he not been covering his face.

“My dear Shaak, I’ve had thirty years to stop causing trouble for the CPD,” he said with pride. “I haven’t and I’m not going to stop now.”

Shaak laughed softly at that before Nex, Colt, and Wildfire walked over, Wildfire carrying Katooni, the dark-skinned girl gripping onto the long-haired brother.

“So what’s the plan?” Colt asked Shaak. She hummed as Plo gently took Katooni from Wildfire, and Wolffe chuckled under his breath. Their _Buir_ was already enamored with the little girl. 

But then again, there wasn’t a child he _wasn’t_ willing to adopt— no matter the age. Hell, those Night Brother punks were technically their brothers too, because Plo was written down as their guardian after he stopped them from entering the prison system one day.

(And whatever the three did on their own time wasn’t for Plo and the rest of Plo’s Bros, as the wide web of adoptees called themselves, to know. It was the same with any other one of the ‘bros’ who lived in the shadier side of life in Coruscant.)

Wolffe nudged his _buir_. “You should call that boyfriend of yours before you start adopting, _buir,_ ” he said, grinning in glee at the slightly startled noise that escaped the older man.

At first, he had been hesitant, resistant to Kit. Because what kid wouldn’t be resistant to a sudden, new ‘parental’ figure in their lives? Wolffe was protective of Plo, fiercely so, and he had been more than suspicious when the dark-skinned man started chatting up his _Buir_ while they were at some Yoda-Family gathering because Ahsoka had been invited.

He had been suspicious when the guy kept running into them because Fox had told him that he heard from Cin that the guy— Kit Fisto— usually never left the coast. He had also been suspicious when Plo and Kit had become friends, then Kit started asking Plo out on dates, and Wolffe had continued to be suspicious until only a year or two ago.

“I don’t think I will be able to, at the moment,” Plo grumbled, an air of lament around him as he carded his fingers gently through Katooni’s hair— the girl having dozed off. Shaak gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Unfortunately not,” she agreed. “The Uppers would never pass it.”

Wolffe narrowed his eyes. “Why not?” he questioned, crossing his arms as he leaned back against his bike.

“Worry about overcrowding, worry about the correct parental support, worry about Plo’s _unofficial_ job,” she listed, “Most of the children that Plo has taken in legally have been older— except for Ahsoka and Lissarkh.”

Wolffe snorted. Yeah, winning Nex, Nox, Comet, Jag, Warthog, Ghost, and Wildfire from underground fighting rings happened to be borderline illegal, considering how they had been trafficked in the first place.

“And Little ‘soka and Lissarkh had both Shaak Ti and Miss Saa sign off as the secondary godparent,” Plo added, adjusting Katooni in his arms. “And now they’ll bar me because I’m no longer, what is it you children say, single?”

Wolffe groaned at the reminder. Governor Palpatine had all sorts of minuscule roadblocks that were _asinine_ when it came to getting almost anything in the lower ranks of society done.

And for some reason, Plo being a single father was more acceptable than him being involved with, gods forbid, another man.

“They won’t let you sign off?” he asked Shaak and she shook her head. 

“Unfortunate as it is, I’m not allowed to adopt unless Katooni goes through at least one foster house,” she admitted.

“It’s stupid and we hate it,” Colt said flatly and Wolffe closed his eyes, thinking before Boost spoke up.

“Well if the parents cant adopt her, what’s stopping us?” 

All four of them turned to the older of the two twins, though he was a bit compromised, stuck in a headlock from Nex while Sinker videotaped it. 

Boost blinked. “What?”

“Boost, I could kiss you,” Wolffe told him flatly and his brother instantly screwed his face up.

“Ew, don’t that's _gross_ , Wolffe,” he huffed and Plo just laughed a bit. Nex looked contemplative.

“Boost is right though, for once,” he said with a shrug, making the other cry out in annoyance at the dig and his younger brother jammed his elbow into his ribs, but Nex didn't let go. “What’s stopping us from adopting Katooni? We’re technically employed with the CPS and CPD, right? And at least Wolffe is a legal adult on paper and mentally—“ that caused some of the other brothers to shout as well. “— Plus overcrowding? Really _Buir?_ _Dorin_ has so many extra and unused rooms, even when Aunt Saf and her kids show up. It’s kinda ridiculous and there’s enough land to build another house if we have to, right?”

Plo’s brows were pulled into something that was definitely amusement as he listened to the bright-pink-haired young man.

“You’ll get no argument from me, my son,” he said simply, “But are you certain?” 

“Oh, I’m not gonna do it,” Nex said dully. “Nox is enough of a handful. I think I’d like it if Katooni’s hair didn’t end up dyed too.”

Wolffe snorted, shaking his head. He caught the look Nex gave him, a silent 'go ahead' from him, before Wolffe pushed off of his bike, walking over to Plo and holding his arms out. Plo tilted his head but handed Katooni over to him with a hum. He was smiling behind his bandana as he took the kid into his arms.

“I suppose I’ll have to go and see what kids like for their bedrooms,” he sighed after Katooni settled against his neck. Plo chuckled.

“I’m sure if you ask Feral, he’d help you.”

 _“I think I’d rather eat my riding jacket,_ Buir.”

At Plo and his brothers' laughter, he smiled just a bit, gazing down at Katooni as she settled closer. Bruises dotted her skin and his heart clenched. Krell should be glad he was in custody right now, he supposed. The moment Ghost saw the bruises, he’d be on a warpath against Krell— if he was still free.

And Wolffe’d join him, of course. No one hurt his kid.

Huh.

His kid.

He liked the sound of that. Katooni Koon, daughter of Wolffe Koon, granddaughter of Plo Koon.

He’d have to get her fitted for a jacket and see if they still had the sidecar from when Ahsoka was an ankle biter still.

“Welcome home, kiddo,” he murmured and realized that even if he and Plo weren’t related by blood, the apple really didn’t ever fall far from the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Nex and Nox show up from time to time in my Sticker series, and Ghost shows up in a lot of my SW work with the Pack. Saf is the name I gave Sha’s mother and Plo’s sister.
> 
> Might go into this later, but Lissarkh was Plo's first child, he adopted her when she was two. She, Bultar, Sha, and Agen are all just two years younger than Wolffe here, and Bultar came into Plo's care when Bultar was a teenager. Cin's two officers, Bene and Serra are both real— or as real as Serra can get because of the wonky canon/not canon rules. 
> 
> And Let's just give sheevie more things to hate him for. Mans a homöph//be and that's the tea I guess. 
> 
> Also y e ah maybe Plo’s farmhouse is called Dorin, bite me.
> 
> ALSO ALSO YOU’D THINK ID KNOW MORE ABOUT ADOPTION VIA BEING AN ADOPTEE MYSELF BUT NOPE. 
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
